Buenas noches
by Marisaki
Summary: Sakura se pone a pensar como es su vida desde la utlima vez que vio a Shaoran. En su trabajo su jefe le pide que prepare algo por que esa noche ocurrira algo especial... oneshot dejen reviews porfis esta corito!


Hola! Pues bueno antes que nada, buenas noches, tardes, días lo que sea. Pues aquí estoy de nuevo molestando y presentándoles este One-shot que escribí hace poco, no se si sea muy bueno pero desde hace un montón de tiempo tenia ganas de escribir uno. Espero que no sea el ultimo. Ojala que les guste.

**Buenas noches.**

**Por: Marisaki**

_**"Cuando piensas que todo va a seguir igual, siempre va haber algo que te sorprenda"**_

-Disculpe, buenas noches. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tomare su orden.

Si, esa soy yo. Aquella chica que trabaja en uno de los lugares mas famosos de la ciudad. "The coffe" se llama y si, eso es, un café con micrófono abierto para todo el publico. A lo largo de los tres años que tengo trabajando aquí he visto y escuchado de todo, desde grandes comediantes, un grupo de amigos en estado etílico (n/a pues borrachos) festejando alguna fecha importante hasta he visto como un chico le propone matrimonio a una bella chica delante de todo el mundo . Jamás voy a olvidar esa vez, esa pareja se veía realmente muy enamorados...

-Entonces eso seria todo?- pregunte a la pareja de la mesa que atenida. Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, tome los menús y me retire de ahí para darle la orden a uno de los chefs de la cocina.

-Mucha gente hoy?- me pregunto Tomoyo cuando llegue a la barra. Ella trabaja conmigo también de mesera. Mi querida amiga en las buenas y en las malas.

-Mas o menos, pero aun es temprano- le respondí viendo el escenario del micrófono que aun estaba a oscuras.

-Esta noche saldré temprano.

-¿Eriol?- pregunte sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo.

-Si, hoy es nuestro aniversario.

-tan rápido paso un año?- dije melancólicamente dándole la espalda para que no me viera contener las lagrimas.

-Si, lo se. Ha pasado tan rápido...Saku..¿sucede algo?- mi amiga se acerco para ver que era lo que me pasaba.

-Nada, estoy bien Tomoyo...- me reincorpore ya mas calmada- es solo que recordé algo.

-Shaoran ¿verdad?

No le respondí, me limite con ver de nuevo el escenario.

Habían pasado 6 años desde a ultima vez que vi a Shaoran Li, en el aeropuerto, despidiéndonos por una vez mas. Se marchaba de nuevo a Hong Kong después de lo de la captura de la carta "the Hope" y esta vez parecía que para siempre. No volví a recibir cartas o llamadas de el y con el tiempo deje las esperanzas a un lado, me descuide mucho al tratar de esperar una ilusión que jamás llego. Recapacite a tiempo, antes de cometer alguna estupidez y entonces me preocupe mas por vivir mi vida, vivo cada día al máximo. "Vida solo hay una..."

Kero me dio muchos ánimos y gracias a el aun sigo practicando mi magia y para no perder la costumbre de vez en cuándo me "desestrezo" divirtiéndome un poco haciendo bromas a mis "compañeros" de trabajo. Jaja.

Hace un año y medio nos sorprendió mucho la visita de Eriol Hiragizawa... mi buen amigo de la infancia y una de las razones por las que ahora tengo mis cartas. Pero mas nos sorprendimos cuando nos anuncio que se mudaba de nuevo a Japón. Fue tan lindo tenerlo de vuelta...

A los pocos meses le declaro a Tomoyo todo el afecto que sentía hacia ella, y Tomoyo le correspondió. Me alegro mucho el saber que estaban juntos, y recordé a "mi" Shaoran... y recordé nuevamente lo mucho que amo y extraño.

- es increíble que aun pienses en el a pesar de que ha pasado tanto...- me dijo Tomoyo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Fue alguien que significo mucho para mi, no lo voy a olvidar así como si nada.

-Hay Sakura... que puedo decirte? Nunca cambias jaja

-Jajaja.

-Ustedes dos... dejen de reírse y pónganse a trabajar no les pago por estar aquí nada mas!

Ooooo oooooo, ese es mi jefe. Siempre esta molesto y nunca sabemos por que. Aunque siempre nos anda gritando, yo se que es buena gente. Creo...

-Hey jefe deje de enojarse por que sino se va arrugar...- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole, el jefe se sonrojo. Siempre lo hace, cada vez que ve a Tomoyo. Es increíble que una chica de 18 años pueda derretir a un hombre de 42.

-Esta bien, pero pónganse a trabajar. En un rato mas va a llegar un pedido de flores y necesito que las acomoden.

-¿Flores?- pregunte tomando la charola llena de comida

-Si... al parecer otro chico enamorado se va a declarar.- dijo el jefe acomodándose su corbata.

-Hay que lindo!- exclamo Tomoyo viéndome, me extraño un poco eso.

-Por que me vez así Tomoyo?

-No... por nada en especial.

Alcé una ceja- que te pasa? Estas un poco rara el día de hoy...- me aleje para servir los alimentos.

Media hora después, el jefe me gritaba para que le ayudara a Tomoyo a bajar dos docenas de rosas rojas.

-Donde las ponemos jefe?- pregunte tratando de evitar que se me cayeran.

-Según las instrucciones- el jefe saco un papelito de su bolsillo.- déjenlas en una mesa vacía. Una cerca del escenario.- y eso hicimos Tomoyo y yo. Había una pequeña nota en una de las docenas, sentí un poco de curiosidad y me atreví a leer la nota.

-¿que haces?- me detuvo Tomoyo.

-Nada, solo quiero ver para quienes son.

-Sakura...- Tomoyo me tomo de las manos y me alejo de ahí. – no hagas eso, no invadas privacidad, vale?

-Esta bien...- mire de nuevo a Tomoyo con incredulidad- Tomoyo... sabes, algo raro te pasa hoy. Tu nunca actúas así.

-¿yo?... jaja no se de que hablas, debes ser por que hoy estoy muy contenta.

-Me imagino que obviamente por mi ¿no?- Eriol se acerco por atrás y abrazo a Tomoyo. La chica se sorprendió y le dio un pequeño beso.- Hola Sakura.

-Hola Eriol- le sonreí.

-Te importaría que me raptara a esta bella dama esta noche Saku?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Tomoyo solo le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Esta bien, vamonos Tomoyo que nos esperan.

-Esta bien- Tomoyo se quito el delantal y me lo dio- le puedes decir al jefe que ya me fui?

-Si no te preocupes, diviértanse!

Mis dos amigos se fueron tomados de la mano., Sinceramente me da envidia, pero de la buena. Por lo menos alguien es feliz. Regrese a la barra para descansar un momento. Guarde el delantal y de repente el jefe apareció bastante estresado.

-Jefe se encuentra bien?

-Si... solo que el chico este ya llego, ya están listas las flores?

-Si.

-Muy bien, entonces enciende el escenario, ya invita a la gente a participar en el micrófono. Debe haber un poco de acción antes de que este sujeto.

-Esta bien, pero debo llevar primero a este chico a su mesa no?

-Yo me encargare de eso, haz lo que te digo- prácticamente, mi jefe me "ayudo" a salir de la barra. Fui detrás de el café y encontré los fusibles del escenario y los prendí (n/a no se si se le dice así, pero creo que me di a entender...¿no?). Regrese de nuevo al café y me di cuenta que la mesa con las rosas estaba vacía. Busque con la mirada a alguien que pudiera dar una pista de ser el famoso "joven" pero estaba semi-oscuro y no pude ver con claridad. Suspire.

Subí al escenario y la luces estaban directamente sobre mi, me deslumbraban. Estaba un poco nerviosa por que me da un poco de miedo hablar en publico, pero aun así lo hice.

-Buenas noches...- llame la atención de los demás- bienvenidos a "the coffe" y esperemos que pasen un grato agradable aquí. Pues bueno ahora da comienzo la "hora del micrófono" este micrófono como saben esta abierto para todo el mundo así que quien se anima?

Por un momento pensé que nadie se iba a atrever a levantarse y entonces "yo" tendría que improvisar, pero para mi suerte una chica se levanto en medio de los aplausos de sus amigos. Yo también aplaudí aliviada y baje del escenario, es chica comenzó a decir chistes y entonces yo volví a mi trabajo.

la primer ahora del micrófono paso muy bien, llego mas gente al lugar entonces aumento mi trabajo. Estaba muy ocupada sirviendo bebidas en las mesas cuando alguien toco mi hombro. Dio media vuelta para ver quien era.

Era Tomoyo acompañada de Eriol.

-Ya trabajaste mucho el día de hoy.- dijo simplemente.

-Hoe? Que pasa, no estaban celebrando?

-Una de las chicas del café me quito la charola, yo seguía muy confundida con la situación. Tomoyo tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la mesa donde estaban las rosas y me obligo a sentarme en la silla.

-Que sucede Tomoyo? No puedo estar aquí, esta mesa esta reservada.

-Si, para ti Sakura- Eriol se dirigió al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos, me es un gusto presentarles a un muy buen amigo mío que viene esta noche a hacer una presentación muy especial.- el publico aplaudió- y esta presentación va dedicada a una querida amiga. Sakura Kinomoto- Eriol me señalo y una de las luces me ilumino, yo seguía confundida sin saber que hacer o que pensar. – y con ustedes Shaoran Li.

No lo podría creer, no lo quería creer, pero ahí estaba. Subía al escenario. "mi" Shaoran estaba ahí parado, sonriéndome mientras Eriol le daba el micrófono. Quería llorar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Una música comenzó a escucharse de fondo.

Watched my life pass me by  
Miraba mi vida pasar.

in the rearview mirror  
en el reflejo de mi espejo

Pictures frozen in time  
las Imágenes congeladas en el tiempo

-- are becoming clearer  
comenzaban a ser mas claras

I don't wanna waste another day  
No quiero perder otro día

-- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
atrapado en la sombra de mis errores.

Cause I want you  
Por que te quiero

-- and I feel you  
Y te siento

-- crawling underneath my skin  
debajo de mi piel

Like a hunger, like a burnin  
como una quemadura (n/a ?)

-- to find a place I've never been  
para enocntrar un lugar en el cual nunca he estado

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
Pero ahora estoy hecho pedazos y desfayeciendo

-- I'm half the man I thought I would be  
ahora soy la mitad del hombre que creia ser

But you can have  
Pero puedes tener

-- what's left of me.  
Lo que queda de mi

I've been dying inside  
Estoy muerto por dentro

-- little by little  
poco a poco

Nowhere to go  
sin lugar a donde ir

-- I'm goin outta my mind  
estoy enloqueciendo

An endless circle  
un circulo sin fin

-- runnin from myself until  
Huyendo de mi mismo hasta que

You gave me a reason for standing still  
Me des una razon para seguir aqui

Shaoran poco a poco se bajo del escenario aun cantando, no dejaba de mirarme y yo no dejaba de hacerlo. Esta sin respiración, asombrada por tenerlo de frente. Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y no me preocupe por limpiarla, no quería dejar de verlo, no quería sentir que esto era un sueño como muchas otras veces soné y siempre despertaba en mi fría realidad

And I want you  
Y te quiero

and I feel you  
Y te siento

crawling underneath my skin  
Debajo de mi piel

Like a hunger, like a burnin  
como una quemadura

-- to find a place I've never been  
Para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca he estado

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded  
estoy hecho pedazos y desfalleciendo

-- I'm half the man I thought I was  
soy la mitad de hombre que crei ser

But you can have -  
pero puedes tener

- what's left of me.  
Lo que queda de mi

Se hincó ante mi y tomo mis manos, seguía cantando y yo por mi parte... seguía llorando. Se levanto y me hizo levantarme, las luces nos seguían y todo el mundo me veía, pero no me importaba. Solo éramos el y yo.

Fallin' faster  
estoy cayendo rapidamente

barely breathing  
apenas puedo respirar

Give me somethin to believe in  
Dame algo en que creer

Tell me it's not all in my head  
dime que no todo esta en mi cabeza

Take what's left of this man  
toma lo que queda de este hombre

Make me whole once again  
y vuelve a llenarme de Nuevo

Will you take what's left of me?  
tomarías lo que queda de mi?

Shaoran dejo el micrófono a un lado, el publico comenzó a aplaudir y fuertemente. Shaoran tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso, me deje llevar inmediatamente. Nos separamos y lo abracé, mi rostro seguía húmedo por las lagrimas que aun caían. No lo podía creer, era real. Realmente esta ahí, cantándome, abrazanodme, besanodme.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron Shaoran y yo nos separamos. Se acerco de nuevo el micrófono y se hincó una vez mas ante mi.

-Sakura Kinomoto?

Con una sonrisa asentí.

-Tomarías a este hombre que tienes delante y aceptarías ser su esposa?- al decir esto todo el publico comenzó a exclamar y aplaudir. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en otra mesa viendo todo muy contentos.

Tome de las manos a Shaoran y lo obligue a pararse, el sorprendido espero pacientemente mi respuesta.

-Si, acepto ser tu esposa- le dije.

Sonrio. Me abrazo y dimos vueltas, ambos estabamos felices y entre mas aplausos nos detuvimos y nos dimos nuevamente un beso.

--------------------

**Fin**

¿Qué les parecio? Jaja a mi me encanto! Solo espero que ustedes compartan mi opinión. Si siente que me falto algo o tuve demasiados errores estoy abierta para escuchar todo lo que tengan que decir. Mil gracias por leer.

La canción que Shaoran canta es de Nick Lachey (ex de Jessica Simpson ) y la canción se llama "what's left of me".

Por cierto, la traduccion tengo que decir que la hice yo, sin traductores ni nda asi que si ven como que algunas palabras faltan es que como que no hay forma para traducilaras, claro segu yo verdad, pero no me demanden por favor!


End file.
